A Visit to the Duke
by Gray Jedi 4000
Summary: Eliza knows there's something off about the Countess Olivia's friends, but she can't quite put her finger on it. (Crossover with Pygmalion) COMPLETE


"Eliza! Are you ready yet?"

"Just a minute! Almost done! Just a few more touches…" Eliza dabbed at her cheek with a little powder, looking around the bedroom she and her husband shared. It was a bit more quaint than she was used to, but Countess Olivia, after all, technically lived in another time period.

Eliza came down the stairs wearing one of her favorite dresses - a tight number in blue and green, sleek and silky. Dark hair half up and half down, she glided over to and down the stairs to a waiting Freddy. His eyes widened and the corners of his mouth went up as he saw her coming down. "Don't kiss me," she warned. "My makeup is _perfect_ , and I don't want anything spoiling it."

Freddy frowned, but said, "Alright. Come on, we have a carriage waiting outside."

She frowned. "What about Higgins and Pickering?"

"They've already left. Come on!" He took her hand and tugged gently towards the door. She let him pull her through the entryway and into the the carriage, rolling her eyes but smiling. Freddy could be so _adorable_ sometimes.

The ride to Orsino's house was pretty uneventful. Eliza laid her head on Freddy's shoulder and spent it in a half-asleep daze, letting her thoughts drift into strange dreams. She felt the seat beneath her, the dress she was wearing, Freddy's cheek on her head, but strange and nonsensical visions filled her head. She was in her own little world, one where she could control the earth and air at will.

Something squeezed her arm, and Freddy's voice murmured in her ear. "Wake up, darling. We're here." Eliza stirred from her trance, sitting up and stretching as much as the small carriage would allow her. Freddy opened the door and took her hand, and she let him lead her out of the carriage and to the door of the duke's manor. Higgins and Pickering, true to Freddy's word, were outside the door on a bench. Pickering looked up with a smile, while Higgins just shot her an exasperatedly bored look.

"Where have you been? We've been waiting for _ages!_ "

Eliza rolled her eyes at her old mentor. "Don't be so melodramatic, Higgins. We're here now, aren't we?" She marched over to the door and knocked firmly. Only a few seconds later, a prim attendant in dark blue soldier's clothing opened the door.

"Your name and purpose?" Not even an odd look at Eliza for being the group's spokesperson. That was refreshing.

"I am Eliza. This is my husband Freddy, and this is Higgins and Pickering. We're here at the duke's invitation."

He nodded. "Of course. Right this way." He stepped to the side and let them through, then led them through a winding maze to a plush drawing room. Orsino sat on one of the couches at the side of the room. He looked up and smiled. "Please, sit. It's my pleasure to host you." Again, no signal that he thought anything was wrong. It was a surprise - quite a pleasant one.

"It is our pleasure to be here," Eliza replied, seating herself gracefully. Freddy sat beside her, Pickering on her other side. Higgins flopped himself into a chair and moaned. Everyone pointedly ignored him.

"So, what brings you to visit my abode?" he asked, warm and friendly. A few servants stood at attention around the room.

"Curiosity, my lord. At least for me," Eliza replied. "I understand you and the Countess Olivia are good friends?"

"Indeed. In fact, we're related by marriage."

"What, really? Do tell."

He smiled and decided to indulge her curiosity. "My wife is her husband's brother. It's a long story."

Eliza was tempted to say something along the lines of 'We have time," but she thought that wouldn't be quite as polite as this occasion required. Instead, she said, "We haven't seen the lady of the house. May we meet her?"

A smile flitted across his face for a reason that escaped Eliza. "Of course. Cesario!"

One of the blue-suited attendants stepped forward. "Yes, my lord?"

"Would you mind fetching Lady Viola?"

The same sort of smile flitted across Cesario's face. "Of course." He turned briskly and strode out of the room, off to search for his lady.

Freddy spoke, dying to be included in the conversation. "So! How do you fund this sort of estate?"

Eliza elbowed him. "Freddy!"

"Sorry."

Orsino ignored the interruption. "I don't believe I've been introduced to your companions."

"Ah, yes! This is my husband, Freddy." Freddy raised his hand sheepishly. "In the chair is Higgins -"

The fat man raised his head. "Yes?"

Eliza sighed. "Go back to sleep, Higgins. I'm so sorry for my companions' rudeness."

Orsino waved a hand, dismissing her concerns. "It's quite alright. I've dealt with worse, believe me. And sometimes it _is_ rather refreshing to have someone break the rules." That same mischievous smile that had darted across his face when his wife was mentioned was back, tugging oh-so-gently at the corner of his mouth. What was he hiding?

"And finally," she said, taking her mind off of his strange actions, "Colonel Pickering." At least _he_ was polite. Pickering shook hands with Orsino, just the way any gentleman of either era would. It was nice to know that at least _one_ of her companions wouldn't mortally embarrass her.

There was a sound at the door. All but Higgins looked over to see a beautiful lady enter the room in a beautiful blue gown. Short blond hair curved around her face, and she wore an inviting smile. The perfect hostess, save for one thing.

Pickering frowned. "Have we met, my lady?"

Duchess Viola shook her head gracefully and sat next to her husband. "I'm afraid not."

"Well, then, I am so sorry for the interruption. My name is Colonel Pickering."

Viola waved a hand. "It is alright. I am the Duchess Viola, wife to the Duke Orsino of Illyria. Who are the others?"

Eliza stood up to greet the lady. "I am Lady Eliza. This is my husband Freddy, and that…" She gestured to the snoring man in the armchair rather dismissively. "…is my old mentor, Higgins."

Viola smiled, a little hidden wit coming forward in her eyes. "Really. How on earth would you learn manners from one such as him?"

"I didn't. I learnt from Pickering." Pickering chuckled and laid a hand on Eliza's arm. "I don't mean to intrude into personal matters, but where is Cesario?"

Viola looked up, then blinked and answered, "I sent him off to other duties." She smiled, but Eliza couldn't quite get over the odd behavior both were exhibiting. What on earth were they hiding?

The conversation meandered, always friendly, always uneventful. Something was bothering Eliza, though, and she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Viola and Orsino were most definitely acting strangely, glancing at each other with secrets in their gazes. A few times, Orsino whispered in her ear, and she would get up and excuse herself, the servant Cesario coming in her place. Eliza participated in the conversation when it came around to her, but mostly just tried to figure out what on _earth_ was going on.

"Is something bothering you?"

Eliza looked up sharply from her musings. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

A little hint of a smirk flitted across Viola's face. "I asked if something was bothering you. You seem troubled."

Eliza opened her mouth to excuse herself, but then looked over at her companions. It seemed that in order to still be here, their hosts would be rather used to impoliteness.

"As a matter of fact, yes. You two seem to be having some grand joke at the expense of all of us." She knew it was rude, but she was getting a little annoyed.

The Duke and Duchess looked at each other. "Will it be over that quickly?" Viola asked.

"I suppose so," Orsino replied. He turned to Eliza as his wife left. "You're quite astute. Most don't notice anything unusual until the third or fourth visit."

Higgins raised his head. "Notice wah?"

"Never mind," Orsino and Eliza said at the same time. Higgins dropped his head and went back to sleep as Eliza turned back to the Duke.

"I am glad that you think highly of me, but what is this secret?"

Orsino held up a hand, one finger in the air. "You will see soon enough."

There was a pause. Pickering glanced at her. Freddy was bouncing in his seat. Higgins kept snoring. Eliza was an impeccable picture of politeness, but her back was tense and her hands were in fists.

"I am _so_ glad to be out of that corset."

The door had opened - finally - and there stood Viola. Or Cesario. But if it had been Cesario, he had shaved his mustache. But what would Viola be doing in servants' clothing, especially with the jacket over her shoulders?

Stillness washed over the room. Freddy stopped bouncing. Pickering blinked. Eliza wouldn't let herself say anything.

Orsino walked over and hugged Viola/Cesario. Viola, then. But how - and why - would a duchess masquerade as a manservant in her own house? Eliza looked around. None of the other servants seemed surprised.

Viola's eyes were bright with mirth, and Orsino's arm was draped across her shoulders. "Lady Eliza, Colonel Pickering, Lord Freddy -" he looked over at Higgins, then decided to continue without him. "- meet my wife, Viola, who also goes by Cesario. For real this time." The others relaxed a little and laughed, but puzzlement was clear on all their faces.

Eliza spoke for the group, as she often did. "Good sir, how can this be?"

Orsino chuckled and sat down, Viola next to him. Her posture was decidedly more relaxed in the men's clothing she wore - a servant's uniform, but with the jacket unbuttoned and hanging off her shoulders. "I'll let Viola tell you the story. She knows it better than I do."

All eyes turned to her, and she uncrossed her legs and leaned forward. "It all started with a single shipwreck. My twin brother and I washed up on the shore of Illyria, separated and destitute…"


End file.
